iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerion Waters
Aerion Waters, son of Aegon Waters, son of Aurane Waters. Self-proclaimed Lord of the Waters and commander of a pirate fleet. History The son of Aegon Waters, himself the spawn of the infamous Aurane Waters, was born in 341 A.L to a Volantene noblewoman from Aegon's harem, made up of kidnapped women from his various pirate raids. The boy learned lessons both of cruelty from his father and the drastic measures needed to placate, and if necessary, punish the ravenous hordes of sell-swords and pirates that swore fealty to the Lord of the Waters. Impressed Maesters, Red-Priests and looted books helped round off young Aerion's education. Of course, being the Son of a Pirate-King meant that Young Aerion took to Sailing like a fish to water. He was also known for an absolutely Towering height, reaching nearly 7'2 feet in adulthood. Near 354 A.L, Aerion found himself leading a small squadron of ships within his father's fleet when the King of the Waters fought against the Triarchy and Westeroi adventurers working in an alliance to annex the Stepstones, whereas he learned to effectively Navigate both land and water whilst leading his men. He died later that year, forcing young Aerion to quickly flee into hiding with eight of ten of his father's legendary triple-decked Dromonds, to lick his wounds. He perfected his skills in Engineering this time, thinking of all sorts of creative manners in order to desperately repair and maintain his fleet of ships and devise new weapons to aid against his enemies. Aerion gathered power and resources as the alliance dissolved and the forces of Westeros and the Triarchy bled themselves over the Stepstones. In 357 A.L, the young man led a force of pirates, mercenaries and some of his father's old men in a counter-attack against both weakened factions headed by his Dromonds. The height of the conflict came where after scouts locating the main Triarchy fleet docked, Aerion covertly managed to conceal the main body of his fleet, sacrificing another one of his valuable Dromonds in order to lure them into an ambush, whereas they suffered an absolutely crushing defeat. After a few victorious skirmishes with the Redwyne fleet, both sides were brought to the negotiating table. Aerion agreed to a truce on the terms of regaining a considerable portion of the Stepstones islands and remaining unmolested by the Royal forces of the Triarchy and Westeros. In return, he promised not to harass major shipping of either nation and to renounce the crown of King o the Waters, returning to his Grandfathers title of "Lord of the Waters." At some point in 360 A.L, his trusted ship-mate, executioner and torturer Dryn Caliqa attempted to murder Aerion with a dagger. He slashed at his face, severing his nose. Aerion however managed to subdue the mutineer and had his crew take turns flaying and carving out portions of his flesh, before abandoning him in Westeros. Unfortunately for Aerion, not only did the dagger strike leave him slice off a portion, but the filthy condition of Dryn's blade meant that the wound soon became infected leaving to the withering away and amputation of the remainder of his nose (leaving him slit-nosed) but took a toll on his health. Even to this day, Aerion's sense of smell is greatly reduced and the infection rendered his eyes red, watery and slightly diminished his eye-sight. In addition, his immune system is also damaged, becoming somewhat sickly and prone to exhaustion. Aerion is known for wearing a ornate silver-mask to conceal his facial Deformity. As the years passed, the Lord of the Waters gathered power and influence, now employing dozens of ships and hundreds of slaves and soldiers, both as a fearsome pirate and efficient sellsail. As Westeros falls apart and the Triarchy bickers within itself, the Lord of the Waters sees a chance to finally gain true wealth and glory. Family - Aurane Waters, Grandfather. Deceased. * Aegon Waters, father. Deceased. * Viserys Velaryon, cousin. Deceased Category:Valyrian Category:Stepstones Category:Pirate Category:Bastard